


Приоритеты

by Shion669



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shion669/pseuds/Shion669
Summary: написано для WTF Yutoyama 2020
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 4





	Приоритеты

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF Yutoyama 2020

— Я дома, — крикнул Ямада, закрывая дверь.  
— С возвращением, — ответил Юто, продолжая смотреть в лупу.  
— Я взял еды на вынос, — оставив пакеты на кухне, Рёске зашел в комнату. — Что это? Ты же говорил, что не будешь брать сегодня работу на дом, мы хотели провести этот вечер вдвоем.  
Юто отложил лупу и с благоговением провел рукой по лежащей перед ним на столе карте:  
— Прости, мне очень хотелось ее изучить. Клиент принес, сказал, что нашел ее на чердаке своего почившего дедушки, куда никто не заглядывал уже лет тридцать, попросил оценить. — Юто развернулся на стуле к Ямаде лицом и воодушевленно продолжил. — Нужно будет сделать еще пару тестов, но, если я прав, то это — одна из первых карт Ино Тадатаки.  
Ямада смотрел на Юто, в его горящие восторгом глаза и понимал, что даже разозлится на него сейчас не может.  
— И кто такой Ино Тадатаки? — тихо вздохнув, Рёске подошел к столу, чтобы посмотреть на эту карту.  
— Выдающийся картограф восемнадцатого века, — взяв Ямаду за руку, Юто притянул его ближе и усадил на колени лицом к себе. — Из его карт, которые для того времени были очень точны, составили «Атлас прибрежных районов Великой Японии».  
— Вот как, — Рёске слегка поерзал, устраиваясь по удобнее. — Ну, раз она пролежала на каком-то чердаке кучу времени, то может еще денек подождет?  
— Прости, Яма-чан, — Юто медленно поднес руку Ямады к своему лицу и мягко поцеловал в запястье. — Я думал, что закончу с ней до твоего прихода, но потерял счет времени.  
— Как и всегда, когда тебе попадается очередной интересный артефакт, — Ямада вздрагивает от очередного поцелуя, уже в ладонь. — Голоден?  
— Очень, — отпустив руку, Юто крепче прижимает к себе Рёске и целует его в губы. Сначала мягко, словно продолжая извиняться, но постепенно углубляя его. Ямада в ответ обнимает его за шею, отвечает с не меньшим энтузиазмом, но пытается напомнить про еду, стоящую на кухне:  
— Юто… ужин…  
— Потом, держись крепче, — подхватив Рёске под ягодицы, Юто встает и несет его в спальню.  
Оказавшись на кровати, Юто избавляется от одежды, лаская открывающиеся участки кожи Ямады, заставляя того тихо постанывать, доводя его почти до грани. Подготовка не занимает много времени. Вопросительный взгляд, кивок в ответ, и он входит, сразу до конца, чувствуя, как Рёске дрожит под ним от удовольствия, принимая его член полностью. Убедившись, что все в порядке, начинает двигаться, ища нужный угол, и услышав громкий стон, понимает, что нашел его. Сжав рукой бедро Ямады, он ускоряется, выбивая из него стоны. Кончая, Рёске кричит и Юто заглушает этот крик поцелуем, изливаясь внутрь.  
Немного придя в себя, Ямада улыбается, чувствуя нежные поцелуи на своей шее:  
— Я не совсем это имел в виду, спрашивая голоден ли ты.  
— Поесть мы можем позже, этот голод я пока еще не утолил, — ответил Юто, втягивая Рёске в очередной глубокий поцелуй.


End file.
